


Drunken Love

by honeybearbee



Series: the long road to love and happiness [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Thorin, Drunkenness, Fluff, Happy Drunk Thorin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin is drunk, he's the 'I love you' guy. I just want Thorin getting wasted and going around the Company telling them what he loves about each of them. Maybe he's harboring a secret attraction to one or more of them and lets it out? Any pairings/moresomes are very welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> from here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24523125#t24523125
> 
> i hope some people can guess the relationships i'm going to eventually establish. :D

For Thorin, being drunk was a very bad idea. He got very talkative and handsy, with everyone. He had tried not to drink the Elven wine, but Balin had been very persuasive.

“Only myself and Dwalin will sit with you,” Balin had said, handing him a cup. Then he promptly left Thorin alone.

Thorin scowled down into the cup before slugging it back in one go. He blinked and shook his head. “This is strong stuff,” he muttered. He walked over to Dori, who was doing the pouring and said, “More please.”

He never noticed Balin and Dwalin smirking behind him.

****

“My boys,” Thorin slurred as he held Fili and Kili close to him. “My _masmîth_. I’m so proud of you two.” He kissed Fili’s forehead, then Kili’s. “I love you, never forget that.”

“We won’t, Uncle,” Fili mumbled into Thorin’s chest. He and his brother were drunk as well, but they had learned better over the years not to escape a drunk Uncle Thorin.

Thorin heard a chuckle behind him and nearly fell over trying to see who it was. Fili and Kili helped him upright and quickly left.

“Ah, Gloin! My _iraknadad_!” Thorin carefully spun himself around. He picked up his cup of wine and drank more. “Your Gimli brings me great joy. Not as much joy as my _masmîth_ , but still.” He stood unsteadily and made his way towards Gloin. Gloin made a face, but didn’t move. “I love you too, Gloin. And you as well Oin,” Thorin shouted, turning towards his older cousin.

Oin nodded nervously and moved to hide behind Bifur. Thorin smiled widely, taking another drink and moved on.

Bilbo watched as the king staggered slightly and moved from family member to family member. He turned to look at Balin and asked softly, “What is going on?”

“Ah, Thorin is a happy drunk. He says what he normally can’t,” Balin grinned. “Usually it’s how much he loves and cares for us. Dwalin and I got the treatment earlier.”

“And of course our Hobbit!” Thorin cried, spinning around. Dori and Nori steadied him, while Ori rubbed his forehead where Thorin had kissed him.

“What?” Bilbo squeaked.

“I do not understand you, but by Mahal, you are a brave soul!” Thorin swept Bilbo into a hug.

“T-thank you?” Bilbo stuttered.

Thorin looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the Ur’s, who he had not yet said anything too. He dropped Bilbo unceremoniously and the Hobbit staggered, held up only by Balin.

“Ur’s! Your music makes my heart glad!” Thorin took another sip of his wine and frowned when he found the cup empty. “Fill it up, please, Dori!” he said, holding the cup out. Dori cast a look at Balin, who nodded. Thorin looked satisfied at what Dori had given him and took a drink.

“And,” Thorin continued. “I’m honored by your presence Bifur.” He bowed clumsily at the Dwarf in question. Bifur bowed back. Thorin beamed before moving towards Bofur. He slung a friendly arm over the miner’s shoulder and said, “Your cheerfulness never fails and you keep the company in good spirits.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Bofur said nervously, shooting a glance at Nori, who shrugged.

Thorin then moved towards Bombur, the last of his company to get his affection. Thorin stood in front of the larger Dwarf and swallowed. He chugged the rest of his wine and moved cautiously towards Bombur. Bombur looked up at him shyly, before looking back at the ground.

“You Master Bombur,” Thorin began. He stopped and rolled his neck and shoulders. “Well, it is you that I love.” He turned back to Bofur and Bifur. “I wish to court Bombur, if he would like.” Thorin sniffed, tugged on his coat, and promptly fell over.

Silence washed over the Company.

“Well,” Balin said. “I believe you Ur’s have a whole night and day to make a decision. Come brother, let us get Thorin to bed.”

“Aye,” Dwalin chuckled.

Together they hefted Thorin up and dragged him to his room. After they left, Bombur blinked and said quietly, “What?”

Bofur laughed loudly. “Oh, he’s been in love with you for ages!”

“Well?” Fili asked excitedly. “Will you?”

"Will I what?” Bombur asked distractedly, still staring after the king.

“Become our other uncle!” Kili shouted.

Bombur blushed bright red and mumbled something. Bifur grunted out a few words in Khuzdul and Bofur nodded. “Aye, we’ll think on it, lads.”

Fili and Kili nodded, looking pleased. 

“I still don’t know what happened,” Bilbo said with a frown.

“Master Balin can explain it to you,” Ori replied. “Anyone else want a drink?” Ten cups came in front of him. He laughed and poured everyone a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> masmîth= jewels that are young/new/fresh  
> iraknadad= cousin (male)


End file.
